The Little Mermaid 3: The Mysterious Locket
by Nala32
Summary: Ariel gives birth to triplet girls. Ariel, Melody, Eric and the triplets go to Atlantica to celebrate the triplet's birth. Trtion gives Melody a mysterious locket that holds one secret never to be told...
1. Ariel's News

**Hi everyone! This is my first little mermaid fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy it. In this story, Melody is 5 years old. I hope you enjoy it.**

The Little Mermaid 3: The Mysterious Locket

1

Ariel's News

Early that morning, Ariel took a walk on the beach. She enjoyed the warm ocean water lap on her feet. Ariel had some news but she decided she would tell it at dinner.

Ariel walked further on the beach. She didn't get very far when she heard a small voice call on her. Ariel turned round to find it was her five year old daughter, Melody.

Melody had just come in from her swim in the sea. Her hair was all wet and some of her locks stuck to her head. Ariel smiled at her daughter. Melody hugged her.

"Hi sweetie, did you enjoy your swim?", Ariel asked.

"Yes Mommy, I saw this pretty shell in the cave by the seaweed forest", Melody said.

"Melody, I told you that was out of bounds!", Ariel said raspy.

"I know but Floretta told me about it", Melody said.

"Your fish friend?", Ariel asked. "Who is Floretta again?".

"She's Mr Finns' daughter, Mommy", Melody replied.

"The youngest Finns daughter, Melody you know she's trouble!", Ariel said.

"Mommy! She's nice!", Melody said. "You just want me to play with Flounder's daughter, don't you! I'm sorry, Mommy!", she said,

Ariel looked at her black haired daughter. "It's okay, just don't go to the cave again".

Melody smiled. "Where's Dad?", she asked. "Is he at the palace?".

"No sweetie, he's at the village", Ariel said. "But he'll be back for dinner".

Melody suspected her mother was hiding something but she didn't know what it was. She followed her mom back to the castle. Ariel went to the parlour. Melody didn't like the parlour so she went to her room. The little blue-eyed princess sat on her large bed. She held her doll. "Oh hello Dolly", Melody greeted. She looked at her teddy bear. "Hi Teddy!", she said. She hugged Dolly and Teddy. She found her old doll, Mollie.

Melody played with her five toys. Dolly, Teddy, Mollie, Ted, and Melly.

Ariel came into Melody's room and announced dinner.

The dinner was brought through in large silver trays. They had roast turkey and gravy.

Melody tucked in. She put several pastries on her plate. The more gravy the better!

After dinner, Ariel shared her news. She announced her 5 month pregnancy she had been keeping a secret. All were pleased. Ariel would give birth in only 4 months so the maids had prepared a cot and nursery for the new baby. Ariel wanted to tell her father but that would have to wait of course. Ariel did some preparing herself. She knitted several dresses and bonnets. Melody was excited. She painted several pictures.

2 months past. Ariel was now heavily pregnant. 7 months pregnant to be exact. Everything was prepared for the baby's birth. Ariel spent most of her time lying down.

That night, Ariel dreamt of her new baby. She wondered what he or she would look like. She might name the baby if it was a girl, Athena, Harmony, Ariella, or Claire.

Eric could decide the name for the baby if it was a boy. Ariel fell into a deep sleep.

In the night, she felt intense cramps. Ariel wished they would go away.

Another two months past. Ariel was due in a week or so. Ariel felt intense cramps.

Then late at night, Ariel went into labor. She screamed as the pains got worse….

**Thank you for reading. Review if you have the time please.**


	2. Royal Delivery

**Welcome back! I am really happy that you all liked the first chapter of my story. Last time: Melody and Ariel went onto the sandy shore of the sea, Melody was in the sea. Then it was dinner. After dinner Ariel announces that she is five months pregnant. Then she goes into labor. Well read on for chapter two my loves. And review it too.**

The Little Mermaid 3: The Mysterious Locket

2

Royal Delivery

Ariel was rushed to the hospital. The ambulance crew made sure the Queen was given special care when she was giving birth. Ariel got a room in the Royal Ward. The nurses were at her side the whole way through. Melody and Eric were asked to wait outside the room.

With several moans and screams, Ariel made one final push and out slid a small, dark red-haired baby. A nurse picked up the screaming baby and gave the baby a bath.

The nurse took the dripping baby from the large bowl of water and dried the soaking baby. The little princess was wrapped in a dark pink blanket and placed the still wet princess in her mother's arms. The little baby princess's bright purple eyes looked around, sucking in the world.

The nurses stayed. They had a feeling there would be more than one child born. The princess's hair was dark red and was more Eric's style but it was wavy and curled like Ariel's. Her nose was small and she had white skin as pure as snow. Her eyes were bright purple.

Ariel felt more pain and she started to scream. And soon, easier than the last, another baby slid out. It had bright red hair, like her mother. Her eyes were green, just like emeralds. Her hair matched her twin sister's, Eric's style but wavy and curled like Ariel's. Her hair was wet from her first bath. Her skin was pale like her sister Melody and Ariel, her mother. Her nose was small. The youngest princess let out a cry but no tears fell. Her hair stuck to her face.

Ariel stared at her baby daughters for a moment until she felt more pain. This time it was more difficult but what seemed an hour later, another baby slid out. It was another girl. She had the same hair as her triplet sisters, that was bright blond and Eric's style with Ariel's waviness and curliness. Her eyes were an icy blue color like Ariel and Melody's but brighter. Her skin was a perfect shade of shiny pale. Her nose was perfect too, small and not too pointy.

After one of the nurses had given the baby a bath and dried the baby, Melody and Eric, who were waiting outside the room, were asked to come in. Melody sat on the bed right by Ariel and Eric sat on the edge of the bed. They all stared at the newborn babies. The little princesses were beautiful and so delicate. Ariel looked up at Eric. It was time to name them.

"What do you want to name the dark red haired one?", Ariel asked.

"How about Ava? Or Juliette?", Eric suggested.

"No they don't suit her. Athena, after my mother", Ariel said.

"Alright. The bright red haired one?" Eric asked.

"How about Ariella?", Melody suggested.

"That's perfect. Well done, Melody!", Ariel praised her young daughter.

"So the last one? The bright blond haired one?", Melody squeaked.

"Harmony. Little beautiful Harmony.", Ariel said.

The nurses cooed then left the room for the family to bond.

Eric took Ariella and held her in his arms. Melody got to hold Harmony. And Ariel held Athena.

The Queen sighed a very tired sigh. But her eyes softened as she looked at Athena.

The family then decided they were ready to leave the hospital. To their home..

**That was the second chapter. I hope you like their names. The triplets I mean. Cause I don't own Ariel, Melody and Eric. Disney do. Well stay tuned for the next chapter which will be more exciting since the triplets are born. Well I hop you enjoyed this chapter and review it too.**


	3. A Stormy Night

** Chapter 3: A Stormy Night**

Her room was cold.

In the last hour, the distant cackle of thunder had woken her more times then she cared to count. The soft patter of rain on her windowpane would have soothed her, had it not been for the wind that shook the silk curtains and the trees that cast distorted shadows on her walls. With only a small candle on her bedside table to expel the darkness, the princess felt awfully exposed. Her blue eyes were drawn to brilliant flashes of yellow in the fields beyond the palace, where crooked lines seemed to touch the tips of their crops. Thunder rolled, and the princess burrowed deeper into her blankets, her pillow drawn round her ears to block out the noise.

The candle offered a harsh flicker, before the fire dimmed under the pressure of a cool breeze. Her room was cast into darkness. The windows rattled, and the princess remembered a few hours before, when the maid had asked if she had wanted them closed. Melody had said that she had wanted to watch the storm. Now, she worried that she wouldn't be able to make her way to the far wall to close it. Her feet know the way, but with each cackle of thunder she becomes less and less concerned with wood rot and more concerned with sleep. If only the pillow was thicker! Then, she could find rest.

**BOOM!**

The yellow streak was closer now, almost to the window. It reminded her of a whip, the way it licked across the fields and destroyed all in its path. Its latest endeavor had cost Mrs. Henson her rose bushes. The thunder rolled, and as it became louder it seemed as if it was seated overhead. After a few minutes, the splash of rainwater on wood was all that could be heard. Melody, certain that the worst of the storm had passed, released the pillow and loosened her hold on the blanket. She soon found a comfortable position, with her face pressed into the pillow and her form half off the bed…

**BOOM!**

The princess stood and smoothed the wrinkles from her powder blue dress, before she slipped her feet into the flats by the side of her bed. Her fear behind her, she marched over to the window and slammed them in. The panes shook with the force, still slick from their three hours in the rain; her hand trembled as she slid the silver hook over the small knob. There! That wasn't as difficult as she had made it out to be. She turned, walked back to her bed, and was halfway beneath the blankets when she heard a distinct rattle come from the direction of the window. Melody watched for a moment as the silver hook bobbed up and down, before it came unlatched and flew across the room. It imbedded itself into the wall above her vanity. The windows rattled, before the force pulled them back into the courtyard.

There weren't many options with a broken lock on your window… Melody knew that there was a manual lock on the bottom of the window, but the maid had the key. What she knew for certain was that she wouldn't be able to sleep with the constant racket the storm provided. So, she climbed out of bed once more and tucked her feet into the flats. She would take a quick walk around the palace to clear her mind, maybe spend what was left of the eve in the nursery. Her childhood bed was still down there, ready for Athena, Ariella and Harmony. It was quiet and warm, and the windows were practically barred. It was perfect.

**BOOM!**

Her bedroom was on the third level, while her parent's room and the nursery were on the second. The stairs between the levels were old, marble, and freshly-waxed. The worst obstacle for those who ventured downstairs at three o' clock. Her determination firm, she steadied her hand on the rail and scampered down. It all happened so quickly, the momentum so fast she didn't have time to fall. Now, steady on the second level, she turned left. The hallway was almost deserted at this hour, but she knew that people were fast asleep behind the doors. The nursery was only a few more doors…

The candles outside of the nursery were lit, almost as if someone had left them there to illuminate their way back. A soft voice could be heard inside… her mother's voice.

"… _her name was Athena… married to Triton… never knew much about her… heard wonderful stories. Would you like to hear one?"_

Melody felt a soft smile form upon her lips, for she could remember when their mother told the same stories to her. Her mother had always avoided questions that centered around her fate. It had been a question that lurked in the back of her mind – but she had been too afraid to ask. Her mother twirled the babies's little hands in her own, before she continued.

"… _Triton's closest friend… companion… his only love… taken from him. Athena swam… the rope was inescapable… he was inconsolable…"_

**BOOM!**

The smile faded. Now she understood why her mother had never spoken of it before, the story must have been much too painful. Still, as Melody peered into the crack between the door and its frame, her mother offered a wry smile to the babies in her arms. The rocker creaked beneath her as she sunk into the words of a lullaby. Suddenly, the storm seemed less prevalent. The rain wouldn't hurt her, and what was thunder? A loud crack in the distance that disturbed her sleep… no more, no less. Melody returned to bed with this in mind, and slept soundly.


End file.
